


Together Again

by holdinginpee



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: (i don't know how else you would take wynonna "joke"-proposing to nicole, (what a coincidence! so are they.), Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Sister/Sister Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, and then putting the ring on waverly's finger.), i said this on tumblr but rachel was absolutely right, that episode was the most lesbian thing i have ever seen and i'm married., they are polygamists.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdinginpee/pseuds/holdinginpee
Summary: Wynonna lands closer to the Homestead and walks in on Waverly and Nicole. Rather than putting a damper on things, she gets pulled into the action.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 22
Kudos: 151





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> that episode.
> 
> that episode was so incredibly gay.
> 
> like. "my hot cop", and "you're my ass", and "love the same angel more than anything in the world", and "your home is with me! and nicole!". and wynonna having been listening to them having sex and calling it hot. and that entire scene with wynonna refusing to leave nicole to the zombies, which in _any_ other context would have been explicitly romantic. and wynonna _proposing_. to _both_ of them. she got down on her knee to put it on waverly's finger! there's no straight explanation for this!
> 
> in conclusion i owe emily andras my life. may she continue to make it gayer.
> 
> also i don't know anything about music so i googled country and western songs and found one that had a title that seemed to work. added bonus for it talking about an angel. nothing else about it has any bearing on the story.

“ _Fuck_ am I glad to be home,” Wynonna announced, slamming open the Homestead door. Waverly, startled, jumped and yelped as the motion smacked her head into the wall behind her. “No more zombies,” Wynonna continued, oblivious, “no more portals, no more freaky-ass chairs in the middle of nowhere, just me and a bottle of-”

Her eyes finally alighted on Waverly, who was still blinking stars out of her eyes, and Nicole, who was simultaneously trying to cover herself and Waverly and not achieving much success in either task.

“ _Shit._ ” She threw up a hand in front of her eyes to block her view of them, looking past it to where their clothes were strewn across the hallway floor. “Really, guys? You couldn’t even make it to the bedroom? What, were you gonna start fucking on the stairs?”

“...No?” Waverly tried, and glanced over at Nicole for support. None was forthcoming; Nicole was tearing up again, and after a moment gave up on her attempted modesty to stride forward and envelop Wynonna in a hug.

“Aagh!” Wynonna tried to shove Nicole away, with limited success. “Waverly, your girlfriend is hugging me in her underwear, make her stop!”

“God I missed you, Earp,” Nicole told her, voice thick with emotion.

“No, I’m good with this,” Waverly decided.

Wynonna grimaced, then raised an arm to awkwardly pat Nicole on the back.

After a minute longer to finish hugging out her emotions, Nicole let her go and retreated back to Waverly’s side, where she took Waverly’s hand tightly in her own. She sniffed. “Sorry. Just- I’m glad you’re all safe.” She frowned. “Both safe. Is Doc okay?”

“He was with us when we went through the portal,” Waverly said. “He probably just landed further away than Wynonna.”

“I’m glad,” Nicole repeated.

“Okay,” Wynonna cut in, “this touching reunion is great and all, but can we have it when everyone’s fully clothed?”

She was determinedly looking off to the right where Waverly and Nicole weren’t, and… “Are you _blushing?_ ” Waverly realized.

“No,” Wynonna replied, unconvincingly.

“She _is_ ,” said Nicole. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen that before.”

It was true; Wynonna hadn’t even blushed when walking in on them on numerous previous occasions, if anything taking a gleeful amusement at ruining the moment. She prided herself on having nothing resembling a sense of propriety or shame, so what was different?

There was something Waverly was forgetting, she was sure. But she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

“Well excuse me for wanting to come home and get drunk in peace without having to climb over you two humping each other like horny rabbits,” Wynonna retorted. “It’s been a long-ass day _without_ that ‘time is a flat circle’ bullshit.”

...That was right, Waverly had said that, hadn’t she. When… her angel half had taken over, on the throne. Everything had seemed so much clearer then, a world laid out before her outlined in clean shining lines, marred by discordant patches of shadow that it was her job to contain.

But then Wynonna had appeared, bringing the world’s color back with her. She had reminded her of herself, allowed her to return home.

Home, which was Wynonna and Nicole…

Wynonna, herself, and Nicole…

“That’s it,” Waverly realized aloud. She looked up to see Nicole and Wynonna both looking at her in confusion. “I remembered,” she explained. “When I was on the throne- or angel me was-”

“When _who_ was _what?_ ” Nicole asked.

“Long story. Turns out you can really rock a floral look,” Waverly grinned at her, receiving only confusion in turn. “But angel me could see-” she stumbled over the description; English was not up to the task. “-a _lot,_ ” she decided. “It’s like trying to remember a dream, but I can get flashes of it- I don’t understand most of those, but some things, I saw, I remember-” she looked at Wynonna. “With the ring,” she said. “You _meant_ it.”

Wynonna frowned. “Meant what?” Waverly saw the moment it clicked; Wynonna’s eyes went wide with shock. “No! I wasn’t trying to-” she cut off mid-sentence, closing her mouth sharply and sending a panicked look at Nicole.

“You weren’t _trying_ to propose,” Waverly said. (“ _Propose?_ ” Nicole repeated.) “But the symbolism was there- you put the ring on my finger- and the feelings were real. I saw… it looked like a ribbon between us with the ends wrapped around our hands, and I remember angel me understanding what it meant.”

“Babygirl, no,” Wynnona protested. “You’ve got Haught, you’re happier with her than I’ve ever seen you. I could _never_ ruin that.”

“It _wasn’t just you,_ Wynonna.” Waverly took a step towards her, her movements slow and cautious as though trying to keep a horse from bolting. “If we didn’t _both_ feel that way the connection wouldn’t have formed. And there wasn’t just one; I had another one, stretching off into the distance, and _so did you_ . I couldn’t see the other end, but angel me knew they led to the same place.” She turned to look at Nicole, who looked as though she was trying to process everything that Waverly had said; Wynonna followed her gaze. “The same _person._ ”

Wynonna looked back at her, fear and desire visibly warring within her. “Waves, _please,_ ” she whispered.

“Nicole,” Waverly asked quietly. “Is this okay?”

Nicole swallowed, nodded. “Yeah,” she said, her voice coming out hoarse.

“See, Wynonna? You can let yourself have this,” she said. “You can have _us._ ” She reached up to take hold of the flaps of Wynonna’s jacket and used them to tug Wynonna’s face down to her own, meeting her in a kiss.

Wynonna didn’t return the kiss for a long moment, still holding herself back, but finally she broke through her hesitation to kiss Waverly back. She was a rather different kisser than Nicole, Waverly quickly discovered; her technique was rough and a little sloppy, which… was very Wynonna. Which wasn’t to say Waverly enjoyed it any less.

They finally broke apart for air, panting, and Waverly let go of Wynonna’s jacket to wrap her arms up around her neck instead. Wynonna put her own arms around Waverly’s back, pulling her tighter against herself, and they went in for another, shorter kiss, followed by another, and another.

“That was…” breathed Wynonna 

“Yeah,” Waverly agreed. She’d been turned on before Wynonna burst in, but it had faded out of her mind a little during the ensuing conversation. It was back full-force now, though, and she could tell just by her face that Wynonna felt similarly.

With some reluctance she turned away from Wynonna’s awestruck expression, looking over to see how Nicole was doing. “Slack-jawed” seemed to be the answer; her mouth hung open, her eyes wide and dark. They seemed to have broken her a little.

“Your turn,” Waverly told her. Nicole snapped out of her trance and came forward; Waverly disentangled herself from Wynonna and gently pushed her towards Nicole. The two practically crashed together.

Wow. Yeah, Waverly could see why Nicole had locked up like that. Watching _them_ make out didn’t leave _her_ with much mental space left for processing either.

Wynonna was wearing far too many clothes, she decided.

Trying not to interfere more than necessary with the continued makeouts, Waverly came up behind Wynonna and pulled her jacket open and over her shoulders. Wynonna allowed herself to be moved, letting Waverly slip the jacket down her arms and off of her. She tossed it aside to join her and Nicole’s clothes strewn across the floor and then put her hand on Wynonna’s shoulder, running it down her arm to her wrist, wherefrom she tugged off her glove and tossed that too; she repeated the motion with the other arm.

There really was no sexy way to remove someone’s shoes or socks, so she just got those over with, Wynonna lifting each leg in turn. She pressed herself up against Wynonna’s back and reached around to unbuckle her belt, tugging it free; that required more careful handling than the rest of their collective clothes, since tossing several loaded guns to the ground would be a very bad idea.

Once the guns were securely tucked away in a corner where nobody was likely to trip over them, Waverly returned to sandwiching Wynonna. She groped her breasts through her shirt, delighting in the noise it provoked, then slid her hands down her sides to the hips, slipping her fingers inside her tight pants. She pulled those down, Wynonna stepping out of them once they reached the floor.

She moved to the side and tugged Wynonna’s shirt partway up. Wynonna had to disengage from Nicole in order to get it the rest of the way off, and Waverly took the opportunity to kiss Nicole again.

Once they parted, Nicole gasped, “We should…”

“Bedroom,” Waverly agreed.

The short trip was complicated slightly by the fact that none of them could quite manage to stop touching the others; twice they were interrupted by one of them pushing another against the wall to kiss them, one of which nearly sent them tumbling down the stairs. But they did ultimately manage to make it to the bedroom, albeit in something of a tangle.

With a bit of maneuvering, Waverly managed to get them next to the foot of the bed, and with a gentle push got Nicole laid upon it. Wynonna too let Waverly guide her, and Waverly put her kneeling on the floor between Nicole’s legs. She took the hint, sliding Nicole’s panties off her and tossing them aside before leaning in to start eating her out with the same excess of enthusiasm with which she kissed.

Waverly, meanwhile, removed her own underwear, then climbed onto the bed. She crawled into position, then shifted upright so she was kneeling over Nicole’s face.

She lowered herself down, and moaned as Nicole’s tongue met her pussy. She licked up between Waverly’s lips to the top, where she flattened her tongue onto her clit; Waverly’s hips bucked despite her best efforts to stay still, pressing harder against Nicole.

Then Nicole’s tongue moved downwards again. Waverly’s eyes fluttered closed and she threw her head back in a moan as she thrust it into her. The world narrowed as Waverly continued to ride Nicole’s face, until her entire awareness was limited to herself, Nicole beneath her, and the knowledge of Wynonna behind her.

A stark contrast to the all-encompassing awareness she’d known just a few hours earlier. Given the choice, Waverly would much rather spend eternity on _this_ throne than that one.

Before too long, Waverly felt a change in Nicole’s breathing that told her she was close to orgasm. She reached behind herself with one hand to squeeze Nicole’s breast, the other hand running through her hair, tugging a little; Nicole’s eyes screwed shut as she came, causing several stuttering pauses in her continued oral service despite her best effort to power through.

Waverly herself was getting close too, she knew; it wouldn’t take much more for her to come. She kept riding Nicole, hand moved to her own breast for added stimulation. She felt it approaching, swelling inside her; and then, when she was almost there, Wynonna entered her field of vision. She leaned forwards, cupping Waverly’s cheek in one hand, and Waverly saw that her face was wet with Nicole’s fluids.

Wynonna kissed her, and she tasted like herself and Nicole intermingled. Together, and both _hers._

Waverly came so hard she saw stars.

Nicole kept licking her through her orgasm, drawing it out as long as she could. When it finally passed, Waverly was left on all fours on the bed, panting and shaking.

After a minute, and with laborious effort, Waverly was able to move. She dismounted Nicole, flipped over, and collapsed onto the bed. She was joined by Wynonna, who sat down on her left side, and then a minute later by Nicole on the right. The latter leaned in to kiss her, still with Waverly’s own taste on her tongue.

It felt like it should have been impossible for her to want to go again so soon, but she did. Over and over, as many times as she could fit into the day.

She swallowed, failed to find her voice, and swallowed again. “I love you guys,” she told them.

“And we love you,” Nicole replied, words matched by her adoring smile.

“Yeah,” Wynonna agreed. “You’re beautiful, babygirl.” She glanced up at Nicole. “Both of you.”

“ _Awww,_ ” Waverly cooed. “Look at you, getting all sappy.” Nicole broke into a grin, which she pointed at Wynonna.

Wynonna swatted at Nicole ineffectually. “I am _not_ sappy,” she grumbled, but it lacked heat.

“Are so,” Waverly retorted. “It’s written all over your face. You _love_ us,” she singsonged.

Wynonna tried for a scowl, and only her extensive practice at the expression made it even a partial success. “ _Fine,_ ” she conceded, glancing between Waverly and Nicole. “Yes, okay, I love you too. But that might change if one of you doesn’t get me off soon, ‘cause I’m the only one who hasn’t come yet.”

“Oh, we’re not done yet, Earp,” Nicole told her with a grin.

“Not by a long shot,” Waverly agreed. “You two get busy while I get my strength back, ‘cause we’re just getting started.”


End file.
